


Popsicles

by JustYourEverydayTsundere



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/pseuds/JustYourEverydayTsundere
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire look for popsicles on a hot day, but forget how frozen food works





	Popsicles

It was summer, and even though Ruby was one that could tolerate heat, even she was burning up. "I'm going to dIE." She dramatically groaned. 

Sapphire, who was equally in pain rolled her eyes. "I can't control the weather. I don't know what you want me to do."

Ruby groaned again, "What are those cold things Steven eats? Not the Cookie Cats...the bars...I-?"

"Popsicles????" Sapphire asked more than answered. 

"Yeah, those! Do you think he has any of them?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to check." 

They both stood up to go to the kitchen. Ruby opened the freezer, heavily pleased by the blast of cold air that hit her face. She searched around the freezer before pulling out a box of popsicles. "Found them!"

"Great!" Sapphire moved over to stand next to Ruby to look into the box. They both grabbed a popsicle from the box, though left it on the counter. 

Ruby quickly opened her's first, Sapphire doing the same seconds later. Ruby smiled happily after biting into her's. The cooling sensation felt amazing. She finally didn't feel like she was genuinely melting. 

Sapphire on the other hand, ate her's slowly. She loved it. This was until she felt the sticky syrup drip onto her hand. The drops began to get quicker and quicker. "Uh oh, mine's melting!" 

Ruby paused. "Oh no." She looked over at the box of popsicles that now had a puddle of sugary and colorful liquid under it. 

"What's wrong?" Sapphire averted her gaze to where Ruby was looking, her eyes widening. She quickly finished eating and rushed over to get rags to clean up the mess. 

They cleaned up the mess, finishing it off by throwing the soggy box of ruined popsicles away. 

It was quiet for a few seconds before Sapphire burst into a fit of giggling. "They're really good. But I can't believe we managed to forget how frozen items work"

Ruby smiled, "Yeah. I guess we'll need to get more. They are pretty great." 

"Let's eat popsicles every hot day. I mean, they're life savers!" 

Ruby rolled her eyes and encased her in an affectionate hug, "Yeah. No more mistakes like that. We'll be popsicle experts now." 

That was how the a nice bonding over frozen treats started with popsicles.


End file.
